


The Phantomhive Files

by FandomFluid



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demons, Gen, Horror, Paranormal Investigators, Sebastian's a little shit, butler abuse, not an au, takes place after the contract, yeah this is gonna be a pretty dark one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFluid/pseuds/FandomFluid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny and Lucas, two childhood friends, are paranormal vloggers. While Benny believes in almost everything supernatural, Lucas is more skeptical. After a lot of research, the pair decides it would be worth their time to take a trip out to the abandoned Phantomhive manor to see if it's as haunted as the lore says it is. Equipped with only their video cameras, computer, and clothes, they head out to the old house. However, it only takes them about half an hour to realize it's not as bad as the lore said at the manor. It's much, much worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure this one is a good idea? It looks kinda sketchy.”

“Benny, of course it is. It’s obscure enough. All we have to do is spend a night in the place, record our night there, then we can leave and get donuts and coffee in the morning somewhere. Everyone knows it’s a load of bullshit anyways.”

The young man called Benny sighed in defeat, knowing better than to pick a fight with his friend. When the other got going, there really was no stopping him at all and you just had to go with it, even if you didn’t want to.

It had only been a couple years prior when the two secondary school friends came up with the brilliant idea that had been taking them from place to creepy place with their video cameras and laptops. After watching a horribly faked show about families in haunted houses, they decided to go on paranormal adventures of their own and document them on videotape before posting them to the internet. However, while Benny did believe in the paranormal and believed they weren’t things to be messed with, his friend Lucas was absolutely skeptical about every new case they came across. Thus, they had decided to call their duo Believe it or Not.

Benny finished packing his overnight bag, being sure to pack his copy of the Holy Bible and making sure he had the silver cross around his neck he always wore. He looked down at the stack of papers they’d printed out about their newest target from a few hours of Internet research.

They had found plenty of sources concerning the short life of Ciel Phantomhive and the Funtom Corporation. After looking over a few they’d decided it might be worth their while to go to the old manor that had been supposedly been abandoned for over a century.

After a bit, they were loading their duffel bags into the back of Lucas’s Oldsmobile. Benny slipped into the passenger seat while Lucas took the role of the driver for the trip. Living in Canterbury, it would only take about an hour to drive to London.

As they got on the road, Benny took out his video camera and turned it on, turning it to face himself as it began to record.

“Hey again, guys! Welcome to another installment of Believe it or Not. I’m Benny and that’s Lucas,” He said to the camera, turning it over to the man to the right of him. “So, Luke, where are we off to this time?”

“We’re going to the Phantomhive estate, Benny-boy. It’s totally abandoned now and it has been for over a century. It used to be the home of the little lord Phantomhive until he met an untimely end at the age of sixteen. He grew up in the home until his tenth birthday when it mysteriously caught on fire. The earl at that time was Vincent Phantomhive, who died with his wife and the family dog in the fire.” Lucas said, providing the background for the viewers.

“Dear god, no, not the dog.”

“I know right? Fucking tragic. Anyways, their son Ciel was assumed to be dead with them. However, about three months later he reappeared out of nowhere and the old manor had been rebuilt to the state it had been in before burning down. The only thing that had changed was that when Ciel reappeared, he came with a young man in a suit who’d apparently been hired as the boy’s butler. No one knew where the butler came from at all or what exactly had happened to Ciel in those three months. Six years later, when the earl died, the butler disappeared along with him. The maid, cook, gardener, steward, and footman of the house all went their separate ways and the place has been abandoned ever since.”

“So, are you saying the manor might be haunted by the teenage earl Phantomhive?” Benny asked as they rode along the highway.

“Maybe. There are some people on the internet who claim there might be something darker lurking around in that manor.” Lucas replied with a laugh as he drove. “Either way, it’s a Victorian place. Meaning no electricity. Probably no indoor plumbing either. I hope you’re good at digging holes, Benny.”

“No, man, they had non-flushing water closets. Basically holes in the ground with a toilet seat over it. Plus, the kid was loaded, so he had a bathtub and sinks and stuff.”

“How the hell do you- oh yeah, you did that report on the history of bathrooms in primary school.” Lucas laughed.

They drove for a bit more as the GPS directed them through London and to the outskirts of the city were a bit of a forested area still grew and down an old dirt road. Benny took out the camera again as the car drove down the road, video taping their new surroundings.

“Okay, so we’re getting close here to the manor. It’s kinda creepy out here, not gonna lie.” He narrated as they approached a large metal gate that lead to the large yard and grand manor. “Why doesn’t the lawn look like shit?”

“Oh, it’s the ghosts. They enjoy gardening.” Lucas replied as Benny took the camera and got out to see if he could open the gate. He gave the old metal thing a push, amazed when it opened with a loud creak, the metal obviously needing to be oiled.

He walked in through the gate and stood aside as Lucas drove up the rest of the old driveway and parked the car.

“Hey, let’s get this show on the road.” Lucas announced happily to his friend, walking around to get their bags. “Besides, this might be the only time you ever sleep in a house this nice.”

“Oh please, I’m gonna find a honey with money.” Benny replied with a laugh, continuing to record as they walked through the front door of the old manor. They weren’t surprised to find that the place was only lit by the sunlight streaming in through the many windows along the walls.

They set their bags down on the floor, soon noticing a few black feathers scattered around the floor. “I guess some crows decided this would be a good place to nest.” Lucas said.

“Yeah, fucking Godzilla crows. Look at these things.” Benny replied, picking up a dark feather that was about the length of his forearm.

“Five minutes here and things are already getting weird. Why don’t we explore the place?” Lucas suggested, looking around at the large feathers on the floor and wondering if some mutated bird had found its way there or if a crow had decided to nest there and start taking steroids.

Benny nodded and walked off with Lucas to look through the large house. Other than the feathers, the place was oddly clean for a house that had been abandoned for decades upon decades. They found the large dining room, the long wooden table inside shining like it was new. Then the ballroom was nice and large and flawless. They found the kitchen of the home along with some small bedrooms they could only assume were servants’ quarters. When they’d opened the door to one of the small rooms, they were met with a cacophony of mews as about twenty cats streamed out of the room to roam about the large home contently.

“This place is proving to be weird as hell.” Lucas said with a small laugh, as they looked around the small room the cats had all been in. It wasn’t anything too drab, though not too showy either. The room was somewhat small with a bed, wardrobe, and small desk. They soon left the clean room to walk up to the second floor, both of them paling a bit when they heard classical music start to fill the air.

After a bit of searching, they found the source was a vinyl record on a gramophone sitting in the middle of what they could only guess had once been the earl’s room, as it was far grander than any of the other bedrooms.

“How’re you doing over there, Mr. Skeptical?” Benny asked, pointing the camera over at Lucas’s face as the other stared in awe at the gramophone.

“I’m sure it’s just someone fucking with us. You know, like dumb twelve year olds or something.” Lucas replied to him, trying to keep a calm face. He’d seen a lot of shit, but not everywhere they’d gone had actually been haunted. A lot of times they were all pranks from sadistic kids.

“Mr. Skeptical is still in business.” Benny said to the camera as he let it sweep around the room to show their audience the entire room.

The boys both felt their hearts stop for a bit when suddenly the drapes had been thrown shut and the room was plunged into total darkness, the gramophone continuing to play the music.

Benny ran to the door to try and get them out of the room, though finding that the thing was locked. They felt their blood run cold when a voice as smooth as silk filled their ears.

“My, my, such misbehaved little boys. Weren’t you ever taught to let someone know before you come visiting them?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

The pair of boys both whirled around, automatically drawing closer to each other when they saw the pair of glowing eyes staring down at them. They couldn’t quite tell what kind of creature the eyes belonged to. They were large enough to be human eyes, though the snakelike pupil and fuchsia hue of the irises begged to differ.

Lucas immediately whipped out his flashlight, turning it on and casting the beam over at the thing gazing at them. The boys had no idea what they were expecting to see before them, but it definitely wasn’t what they got.

The flashlight fell on what looked like a human face, save for the odd eyes. They realized they were looking at what seemed like a fairly young man who didn’t look a day over twenty-five. His skin was flawless and fair, his glowing eyes defined by dark lashes. To put things simply, he had the face any male model would kill for.

The man’s face was framed by jet black hair, one long lock hanging down the center of his face, his bangs falling down to his shoulders. The flashlight panned down the rest of his body, revealing that he was wearing some sort of skintight black jumpsuit. Though, they found that they really didn’t know if those were clothes of his body, as when the flashlight landed on one of his hands, the hand and fingers were as black as the rest of his lean body, long sharp nails growing out of the long, thin fingers. The rest of his body was seemingly normal, thin with lean defined muscle.

As they let the light of the flashlight travel down his long, thin legs, however, they found yet another oddity. They couldn’t tell if they were boots or part of the jumpsuit or actually a part of his skin, though his legs ended in what looked like a pair of boots you’d only ever see a stripper wear. They had a tall thin heel that could be considered practically a stiletto and a pointed toe. There were a lot of questions one could ask about them, though the only thought that came to Benny’s mind was ‘The devil wears Prada’.

“Do tell me what you two little boys are doing here.” The man purred to the teenagers, his elegant lips pulling into a wicked smile that showed off his teeth and how the front were normal, until it got to his canines. The canines were formed into fangs and the back teeth were just as sharp and lethal-looking.

Benny gulped and looked over to Lucas, whose hand was visibly shaking while holding the flashlight. He had no idea what to say. He didn’t want to make the thing in front of them angry, knowing they probably would end up with their blood splattered across the walls of the house.

“U-Um, we were just here to make a documentary, sir. Or Madam. Honestly, your voice is kinda androgynous, so I’m not too sure what you are….” Lucas piped up, his voice fading out near the end awkwardly.

The thing cocked a thin, high, elegant eyebrow at that before smirking and stepping forward and reaching a hand out to grasp Lucas’s wrist tightly. It stepped closer and forced the teenager’s hand between his legs shamelessly.

“Feel around down there, do you feel any holes?” It asked, smirking at the appalled look on the teenagers’ faces.

“N-No….” Lucas replied as he was forced to rub at the thing, feeling parts that definitely weren’t female.

“Now you know the answer.” The thing replied, still smirking as it let go of Lucas’s wrist.

Lucas was still in shock about what the thing had just forced him to do, having always expected he’d start with the whole sexual experimentation thing in college like everyone else. He never thought he’d start with some sort of inhuman thing in a nearly abandoned old manor.

“Other than male, what are you?” Benny asked, having spent the last few minutes working up the courage to do so.

The thing shifted his gaze over to the other teenager and crouched down so that he was at eye level with him, grabbing him by the jaw and forcing him to look into his eyes. “What do you think I am?”

Benny gulped at that. He knew exactly what the thing was, not having to think twice about it. “You’re a demon.”

The thing broke out into a devilish grin. “Ah, so you’re not as idiotic as you look.”

Lucas opened his mouth to say something, though was cut off by another voice from behind them.

“Sebastian, you moron, stop harassing them.”

The thing, whose name was apparently Sebastian stiffened a bit and frowned, looking up and past the pair of boys, reluctantly letting Benny go and stepping away.

The teenagers looked behind them for a second, seeing another male form in the doorway. This one looked to be about their age. They watched the figure come into the room and turn up the flame of one of the oil lamps on the wall, then walk past the trio and draw open the curtains to let the daylight in.

The new figure was pretty small to be a teenage boy, and was dressed in nice clothes one could only attribute to nobility. His hair was a dark bluish-black, his face round with flawless porcelain skin and the one eye that showed was large and deep blue. The other eye was hidden beneath a black eyepatch that was tied around his head.

The teenagers looked back at the demon named Sebastian when Ciel did, blinking when they found him now looking far more human than he had before. His eyes now had round circular pupils and his irises were just red instead of fuchsia. His hair was shorter, his bangs falling to just below his chin, the back cut short. Instead of the odd jumpsuit, he wore a black tailcoat, grey vest, white shirt, black dress pants, a black tie and black leather shoes. On his hands was a pair of pure white gloves.

“Sebastian, do you want to explain what you were doing to our guests?” The aristocrat asked with a frown.

“Master, these two are hardly guests, they’re trespassers and–“

“They’re on our property, they don’t live here, therefore they’re guests. Do you remember how we treat guests, or have the years gone to your head and made you even more of an idiot?” The aristocrat asked with a frown, tugging the taller man down by the tie to look him in the eye. “Answer me, dog, how do we treat guests around here?”

“We show them the Phantomhive hospitality, sir.”

“Very good. Now show them to their rooms for the night.”

Sebastian nodded and straightened up when the testy teenager let his tie go. The man smoothed out his tie and looked to the teenagers before moving to wave to them for them to follow him out of the room.

They followed him through the halls easily, Lucas building up the will to say something that was on his mind.

“Mr. Sebastian, not to be rude to your master or anything, but all the records we found on this place said the last inhabitant had died in 1891. “ He said politely, not wanting to piss the demon butler off and get himself killed.

“Your sources are correct. Ciel Phantomhive passed away on December fourteenth of 1891 of a horrid illness.” The butler replied evenly as they walked together.

“Then who was that person you were just with?”

“That was my master, Ciel Phantomhive.”

Benny and Lucas exchanged confused looks as they got to the guest rooms, one across from the other.

“How can that be possible?” Lucas asked with a frown, looking up at the butler.

“You already know I am a demon. Are you honestly going to question how it could be that someone who died premature still walks around his home?”

Lucas blinked at that, falling silent at the cold tone of the man’s voice.

“Ciel…he doesn’t know he’s dead, does he?” Benny asked softly, looking up at Sebastian and trying to read his face, though finding it nearly impossible.

“You’re right, he has no idea. He doesn’t know he’s dead, he doesn’t know over a hundred years have passed, he doesn’t even know Funtom doesn’t exist anymore. He lives everyday as if it were just a normal day for him back when he was owner of the company. My master has no idea that all the paperwork he fills out for the company is fake and that this is likely the only home in all of the United Kingdom without modern electricity or plumbing. I would tell him, but it is not my place.”

The teenagers blinked at that and fell silent, looking up at the butler when he turned to them.

“And two you will not say anything to him. We’re lucky enough that he didn’t say anything about your clothes. You will find a change of clothes in the wardrobes in your rooms, please change into them. And, until dinner is served, keep out of trouble.” The butler said firmly, directing the teenagers to their rooms before turning on his heel and walking away down the long hallway, turning a corner and disappearing.


	3. Chapter 3

Benny and Lucas watched as the butler left down the hallway before turning a corner and disappearing from sight. They then looked over at each other, the video camera still rolling after all that.

“Holy shit.” Benny breathed out in awe as they walked into Lucas’s room for the night.

“Yeah, really. I’m kinda getting the feeling that we’re in way over our heads with this one.” Lucas replied with a nod as they sat down on the soft bed. They turned off the camera for the time being, though kept it close, just in case.

“So, do you still not believe in ghosts?” Benny asked teasingly, smiling over at his friend, earning himself a bit of a shove.

“Yeah, yeah, you were right. Ghosts are real. You happy?”

“Ecstatic.”

Lucas laughed with his friend and sighed a bit as he just relaxed with his best friend.

“So, Mr. Butler said not to let anything slip to Ciel. I kinda wanna get changed and explore the place a bit more.” He said to his friend, looking over at the armoire in the room.

“We’ve seen pretty much everything, though. And I’m pretty sure Mr. Butler would tear out our throats if we got in his way.” Benny said with a frown.

“Yeah, but he can’t do anything to us. ‘Phantomhive Hospitality’, remember? He has to treat us well otherwise his master’s gonna make him pay.”

Benny stopped and thought at that one. The young lord Phantomhive did seem like a no-nonsense sort of man. He sighed before finally nodding. “Fine, alright. Let me go get changed.”

Lucas smiled and nodded, moving to his own armoire to change into a Victorian suit. He met his friend back in the hallway when they were both dressed in the different clothes.

“Wow, you look weird in a suit.” He commented with a smile.

“Hey, don’t be an asshole.” Benny shot back before moving to walk with his friend down the hallway, turning the corner they saw the butler turn a bit beforehand.

They walked through the house, looking at everything in a new light now that they knew it wasn’t abandoned and forced to stay in its original state. The overall air of the place seemed to be rather overcast. Benny couldn’t help but get the feeling that they’d be staying in the home for longer than a single night.

They wandered around, finding the butler at work in the kitchen. They peeked in through the door, finding the tall man working diligently on dinner, his face focused and in total control. It didn’t take too long to realize that he was singing softly to himself as he worked. The words were hard to make out, though, and they soon found out that the song was in Latin.

The teenagers watched as the man prepared the ham before sticking it into an old-fashioned oven and going back to his work in the kitchen. The man’s movements were so entrancing with how smooth and fluid they were. He was so sure of himself with everything he did, only ever taking a break to crouch down and coddle one of the cats rubbing against his leg as he worked.

They slipped away from sight, though, when the butler caught them watching, the cat cradled in his arms like a mother holding her baby.

Sebastian sighed softly and walked over to the door, pushing it open all the way. “May I ask what you two are doing?”

The teenagers once again found themselves at a loss for words, looking up at the young man with the mewing cat in his arms.

“Um, we were just watching you, sir. Sorry, we can leave you be.” Benny piped up after a bit of having those red eyes staring down at them, no hints of emotion in them.

“Dinner will be ready in about half an hour, so do try to calm your appetites. I will tell you when it’s finished.” Sebastian replied before shutting the door and slipping back into the kitchen.

Lucas looked over at Benny and sighed. “You know, part of me thinks he doesn’t like us all that much.”

“Oh, really? What gave you that hint?” Benny replied to him as they walked away together.

“Literally everything.” Lucas replied. “I still can’t believe I touched his balls.”

Benny smiled and laughed a bit at that. “It was like a competitive swimsuit, though. You really couldn’t see that much through it.”

“Or maybe he tucked like drag queens do.” Lucas replied with a smile and a laugh with his best friend. They both laughed as they walked together to the manor’s library to kill time before dinner.

“Good God, now you’ve got me picturing him in a dress.”

Lucas laughed some more as they got to the room full of books, collapsing in one of the armchairs in the center. “Well, we’ve already seen the guy in heels. I think that’s half the battle.”

They laughed together at that, grinning happily at each other and continuing to make jokes about the butler until they heard the door open, the man walking inside and over to them.

“Dinner is served, sirs.” Sebastian said to the two teenagers before walking out and holding the door for them. They walked out and followed the butler down to the dining room where Ciel was already seated at the table.

Sebastian pulled their chairs out for them before setting their plates down in front of them. “Please, enjoy.” He said to them, pouring wine into the three glasses at the table before stepping back to become part of the background as they ate their dinner.

Ciel ate his food easily, watching as their guests ate as well. “I do hope you enjoy the food. Sebastian makes the most wonderful food I’ve ever tasted.” He said with pride.

The teenagers looked over at the spirit and nodded as they ate the ham that was cooked to perfection.

“It’s amazing, yes.” Benny replied to Ciel with a nod as they ate the food happily. He couldn’t help but wonder how the butler had gotten the ham to taste so amazing, though he figured some people just had that talent.

“Just wait until dessert. Sebastian makes the best sweets I’ve ever tasted. Nothing can compare to them.” Ciel boasted pleasantly as they all ate together.

“I’m looking forward to it.” Lucas replied politely, smiling to the spirit of the earl.

“So, where are you two from, then? What do you do for a living?” Ciel asked them curiously as he ate, wanting to make polite conversation with his guests and make them feel welcome.

“We live over in Canterbury. It’s about a hundred kilometers from here.” Benny replied to him honestly after swallowing his food.

“We work as journalists.” Lucas added, lying smoothly.

Ciel nodded to them as he ate. “Ah, journalists. Please tell me you’re not the sleazy kind who will take anything you say and twist it to turn it against you.”

Lucas blinked at that before shaking his head. “No, no, of course not. We hate those kinds.” He replied to the earl.

Ciel smiled softly to him and nodded, finishing his plate of food with the other two teenagers. “Sebastian, what’s for dessert?”

“Gateau au chocolat, young master.” Sebastian replied, clearing away the used dishes and refilling the wine glasses easily.

Ciel smiled at that and nodded, waving his butler away to take care of the dishes and get the cake.

“Sebastian is great at making sweets, but I think cakes are his specialty.” Ciel said to his guests proudly, looking over at his butler when he came back in with the cake and a knife, slicing the cake easily and serving equal slices to the three men at the table.

Ciel smiled as he and the two guests all ate their cake together happily. The chocolate cake was rich and absolutely perfect. Powdered sugar had been sprinkled over the top easily and evenly.

“So, has my butler been treating you two well since earlier today?” Ciel asked the two teenagers easily.

Lucas glanced over at Benny before nodding with him to Ciel. “Oh, yeah, he’s been great.” He replied to the young earl.

Ciel nodded and smiled softly. “Good. Oi, Sebastian, cancel my plans for tomorrow. I feel like getting out of the house for a while.”

“I’m afraid that’s impossible, young master.” Sebastian replied smoothly.

Lucas and Benny both got the feeling that this couldn’t lead to anywhere good.

“What the hell do you mean ‘that’s impossible’,” Ciel asked with a frown, making his voice a bit lower to imitate his butler’s. “No one’s coming over and these two said they’d be leaving tomorrow.”

“It’s just not possible, young master. You have your paperwork to finish and-“ Sebastian replied evenly, despite the mocking.

“Sebastian who’s the master of this house?”

“I don’t see how that has to do with anything, sir.”

“Answer the question, Sebastian.”

“You’re the master of the house, my lord.”

“And who’s my dog?”

Sebastian frowned at that one, looking down at Ciel, the anger showing in his eyes. “I am, sir.”

“So, being my dog, if I ask you to jump, what do you reply?”

“’How high,’ my lord.”

“Good job, you’re not as dense as you look. Now, make arrangements for a carriage for tomorrow.”

“It’s still not possible, young master.” Sebastian replied to Ciel with a frown and a shake of his head.

Benny and Lucas’s eyes went wide when Ciel beckoned Sebastian down to get at eye level with him, then gave his butler a harsh slap across the face. A part of them was telling them that it would be a pretty long night.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of Ciel’s hand striking his butler’s cheek seemed to echo throughout the room. After that everything went silent until the spirit of the earl began yelling into the face of the ravenous demon.

“You stupid dog! How dare you defy me, your master?” He screamed, his pale face burning with fury.

Benny looked over at Lucas and gulped a bit, getting the feeling that they should probably do their best to get out of that situation and that house as quickly as possible. Sure, they’d intended to stay the night, but a part of him believed that if they didn’t leave while they could, they wouldn’t be leaving for quite some time and the last thing he really wanted was to be dragged into the earl and butler’s issues.

Lucas couldn’t help but bite his lip, watching with fear as the butler’s eyes flashed to their fuchsia form with anger. He glanced over at Benny, meeting the other’s eyes for a second and coming to a silent consensus with his friend and agreeing that it would be best to leave that house as soon as possible and scrap the Phantomhive project. He didn’t want to have anything to do with their issues, either, after all.

“Why can’t I leave, Sebastian? If you’re so adamant about keeping me here, tell me why?” Ciel challenged, frowning and crossing his arms.

Sebastian blinked before standing up and looking down at his master. “Because you don’t exist anymore, master. A spirit tied to his house cannot leave it.”

Ciel blinked at that before bristling. “What are you on about, man?”

“Ciel Phantomhive was murdered in his sleep over a century ago. You’re dead, master, and now it’s time to uphold your end of the bargain.” Sebastian said, his face changing to an expression a beast might have before devouring it’s prey as he leaned down, his face a couple inches from Ciel’s.

Ciel blinked at that and leaned back and away from his butler, or at least as far away as his chair would allow. “What do you mean? I never got my revenge.”

He protested, obviously scrambling for whatever he could to save his immortal soul.

Benny looked over at Lucas again, then at Ciel. He could almost see the fear in the earl’s wide blue eye.

“You didn’t get your revenge, true. But I agreed to stay by your side until you either got your revenge or passed away. Your soul refused to believe it was dead, though, and kept this collar around my neck. Now you know the truth. It’s time to pay up.” Sebastian replied, keeping close to his master, a wicked smile forming on his lips.

Ciel had no idea what to say to that. He knew Sebastian was right, though. It was far past his time to uphold his end of the contract. He suddenly couldn’t help but regret ever making the thing to begin with.

He’d been in a pinch, absolutely desperate when he called out to the demon. It had been an act on selfish impulse. He’d worked the demon like a dog, disciplining him until the other had been molded into the perfect butler and wouldn’t move without a direct order.

Every so often, Ciel would almost forget the other man was a demon and what demons really were. They were horrifying beasts sent from Hell. Sebastian had never once truly cared about his wellbeing; he’d only ever cared about the wellbeing of his soul. Now he could truly see just how starving and ravenous the demon was. It had been over a century that the other had been starving himself. That sort of thing was sure to drive anyone mad.

He gulped a bit, looking into the glowing eyes of his butler. He knew he had to give himself over to the demon in repayment for everything he’d done for him.

“Will it hurt much?” he asked after a bit of silence.

“No, not at all. It’ll be like going to sleep.” Sebastian replied to him honestly.

Ciel nodded. “Do it, then.” He finally decided.

The next thing that happened was positively the gayest thing Benny and Lucas had ever seen in their short lives. Though they hadn’t had too many experiences with the other sexuality just yet, having figured they’d have plenty in college.

Their eyes widened a bit as they watched Sebastian raise a hand and slip off Ciel’s eye patch, his hand seeming cupping and caressing Ciel’s cheek. They didn’t know if they ought to turn away or not as they watched the butler shut his eyes and lean in, pressing his mouth against his master’s in what looked like a kiss at first glance. Though, when one looked closer, they could see Sebastian’s cheeks hollowing out, then returning to normal, then hollowing out once more as he literally sucked at his master’s face. They could see Ciel starting to disappear, becoming more and more translucent until he simply wasn’t there anymore.

To put it simply, it was the weirdest fucking thing they’d ever seen before.

The boys blinked and turned to each other, feeling rather awkward.

“Um, well, on that note, we’d better be heading out…” Lucas said softly, standing from his chair and nudging Benny to do the same.

Sebastian looked up at them at that, a smile on his face that clearly told them that he was no longer the composed butler he had been. His smile rather reminded the teenagers of a feral dog.

“Whatever gave you the idea you’d be leaving?” he asked with a smirk, letting himself take his natural demon form, all the lights in the room blowing out and leaving it pitch black.

Benny frowned a bit, keeping close to Lucas and starting to shake with fear. He felt his friend stiffen up with fear beside him, both of them backing up as they heard the clicking of the demon’s heels on the tiled floor coming closer and closer until their backs hit something hard and they knew they were cornered.

“You little idiots, did you really think I’d let you go after all this? After all you’ve found out?” The demon purred to the pair of teenagers as he walked closer to them.

Benny could just barely see the side of Lucas’s face through the darkness. For the first time since he’d known him, his best friend had visible tears rolling down his cheeks. Lucas never cried, not ever. It was always him who was the one crying. When his pet dog died or his grandmother passed away, he was the one who cried and Lucas was the one to take him to his favorite ice cream shop and buy him his favorite chocolate ice cream. Lucas was the one to comfort him and make him feel better; Lucas was the brave one.

However, Lucas hardly looked his brave self now that they were staring into the eyes of the devil.

Benny turned back to the glowing fuchsia eyes in front of them and gulped once again.

“Hey, Luke, it was really nice being your buddy.” He whispered to his friend, starting to cry out of fear as well as they heard the chuckling demon come closer and closer until they could see his tall, lean form in front of them.

“It was great knowing you, too.” Lucas replied between gasps as he cried, keeping close to his friend.

Sebastian smiled wickedly as he walked forward towards the pair of boys against the wall.

“That’s right, little boys. This play date is over, it’s time to say bye-bye.” The demon mocked before reaching out to the teenagers and gripping their faces in his clawed hands.

Benny looked over at Lucas, smiling weakly through the tears at him. “I love you, man. You’re great.”

“Yeah, you too. I’ll see you soon, I guess.” Lucas replied to him with a nod, the tears still streaming down his cheeks.

Benny turned back to the demon, watching as the demon’s face lurched forward, his mouth opening just before he hit Lucas’s throat, the teeth latching on and sinking into his flesh before pulling away, tearing his throat and jugular as he lurched back.

Then, it was his turn.

He gasped softly as he felt the teeth sink into his neck like it was Jell-o, in some sort of sick, demented version of a hickey. He felt pain for a second as the demon pulled back, tearing out his throat, making his blood spurt out and onto the pale face of the beast in front of him. The world went black in an instant and his corpse collapsed down limply next to his best friend’s.

The demon licked his lips and smiled softly before turning on his heel and leaving the room. He went up to the second floor, finding the teenagers’ video camera. He picked the thing up and promptly crushed it between his hands with ease. Then, grabbing a small lit candle, he willed the flame to grow, letting it catch on the curtains of the room, then the walls, letting the flame spread.

Then, once again, the Phantomhive manor burned. The demon once named Sebastian Michaelis changed his appearance to blend in with the modernized humans, walking out into the streets, the beast blending in with his prey.

 


End file.
